Deseo Prohibido
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya x Kuchiki Rukia. Caricias, suspiros ahogados en el éxtasis de dos cuerpos entregándose…, el sentimiento culpable de estar con él…, él, ¿Por qué él?


Yo de nuevo *-*^!

Bueno, ésta vez he escrito este FF a Bleach, la pareja me encanta, digamos que mi fanatismo por ésta nació en los capítulos dónde Rukia está condenada a muerte, me gusto el dilema que se creo en Byakuya y eso me inspiró. .__.U… También cuando Byakuya se enfrenta contra el Espada ese raro –Feo-.

Bueno sin alargar más esto, disfruten de la lectura :3!

•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.

.

.

**K**uchiki **B**yakuya **x** **K**uchiki **R**ukia

.

•·.Deseo Prohibido.

.

.

•

•·.

•·.

Caricias, suspiros ahogados en el éxtasis de dos cuerpos entregándose…, el sentimiento culpable de estar con él…, él, ¿Por qué él?, sólo él le hacía estremecer, sólo él sabia como doblegarla bajo su cuerpo…

E inmersa en el dulce néctar de sus labios, entrego el deseo retenido en encantos aletargados en su pecho, en su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose en cada segundo bajo la pasión que desprendía el cuerpo de aquel hombre tan suyo en ese momento, como tan prohibido eternamente.

-Nii Sama…, nii sama… -Emitió en los más inocentes susurros que su frágil cuerpo podía entregar, suplicaba por pasión desbordada.

-No digas nada… Rukia. –Esa voz nula, carente de emociones ahora estaba llena de lujuria y deseo por ella: Kuchiki Rukia, su hermana.

Y fue cuando ella cayo, flaqueo ante cada palpitar que su corazón daba y se entregaba, sus labios extasiados y secos exigieron la humedad, y su propia lengua paso por estos relamiendo cada sensación que estremecía su delicado cuerpo…, él lo notó, él… No dudo ni un segundo, su rostro busco el de su "hermana" y en mustios movimientos fundió sus fríos labios con los dulces de ella…

_¿Cuándo fue qué él aprendió a ser sutil…?_

Como sea, para la Shinigami aquello era un espectáculo digno de admiración, y sabía que sólo era con ella…

_Ella._

_Su hermana…_

La noche era fiel espectadora de los acontecimientos, de ese pecado carnal.

El Shinigami no alargo más las caricias y besos, sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de Rukia, era delgado, fino, suave…, ni muy pronunciado ni muy escuálido, no hacía falta que tuviera un cuerpo envidiable para poder apreciar la belleza en el, y aquel que menospreciara ese cuerpo sería un completo idiota, claro, esto a ojos de Byakuya.

Ella sentencio a sus labios al silencio, uno que otro dulce suspiro se negaba a callar y esto sólo incitaba más a su compañero, sin más su mano traviesa se coló…Profano su fragilidad, indago entre su piel hasta encontrar el altar de su pasión, aquello la hizo estremecerse bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, él tocaba con delicadeza cada parte, especialmente esa parte tan intima que pronto daría sus brotes de néctar, aquellos pequeños pechos que ardían bajo sus manos, que suplicaban las caricias… y ella, sólo podía abrazarse insistentemente de la espalda baja de él, hundía sus dedos a veces, su espalda se arqueaba y esto le encantaba al mayor.

Podía sentir el calor carcomer su firme cuerpo, sus negros y largos cabellos acariciaban a momentos el rostro ajeno, se dio el momento para apartar su mano de la intimidad de su compañera, humedad…, sentía eso entre sus dedos barnizados, ella estaba lista, no quería lastimarla, no podía…

_No se lo perdonaría…_

Dirigió una suave mirada sólo para ella, aunque la oscuridad era insistente, el suave baño de plata se colaba para dejar sus rostros y cuerpos ligeramente iluminados, ella pudo ver esa mirada…

_Una mirada._

_Sin palabras…, esa mirada que sólo a ella dirigiría…, más que lujuria, había algo más en él, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para no demostrarlo con totalidad._

_¿Fuerte… o cobarde?_

Sus manos se mantenían en la espalda de Byakuya, yacía descubierta, sólo estaba una especie de camisón largo que sólo cubría los finales de su espalda y por ende sus muslos, su desnudes era casi evidente y la de ella era más que obvia, cubierta sólo por el cuerpo masculino y debajo de si misma la bata de finas telas que hace un rato portaba.

-Nii Sama…- Susurro la Shinigami, miro de reojo el rostro ajeno, detestando a momentos el sonrojo que pintaba sus propias mejillas, pues esto la dejaba en evidencia total.

-Shh… Tranquila…-Confianza, intento dársela a ella, o quizá a él mismo también, apoyó su zurda sobre la acolchada cama, ubicando su cuerpo entre las delicadas piernas femeninas.

Ella suspiro, su corazón iba y venía mientras que su pecho se llenaba de aire.

_Nervio._

_Miedo._

_Pasión._

_Deseo…, deseo por él…_

_Culpabilidad… está inculcada también por él._

Todo eso sentía, pero pronto su cuerpo se vio atacado por una fuerte oleada de placer, sintió la excitación y con ella la erección masculina sobre su propia entrepierna, bastaron simples roces para encender su cuerpo entero, arqueo la espalda cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, él por su parte se dio a la tarea de autoestimularse y con ello a ella también.

No se hizo esperar y cuidadosamente ubico su miembro en la entrada de su cavidad vaginal, ésta al estar húmeda facilito las cosas, entro…, sintió su inocencia romperse al instante, y aunque busco ser cuidadoso el dolor en ella no podía evitarse, se retorció debajo de él y unos cuantos quejidos armonizaron la habitación, endulzaron los oídos masculinos indicándole seguir, así él dio movimientos con sus caderas hacía ella, penetrando su hombría en su virginidad, ante eso un delgado hilillo de sangre tiño las blancas sabanas y dejó en claro que ella era suya… Suya y de Nadie Más.

Él fue presa de las mieles del placer desbordándose, aquella cavidad tan estrecha le daba un sentir tan excitante, ésta vez la lujuria era fiel compañera de su cuerpo, sentía como cada pared de su entrepierna reconocía la invasión de su miembro, se acomodo discretamente en ella, sus manos se posaron a los costados de su cabeza sobre la cama, así tomo la posición para comenzar con ese juego de pasión.

Transcurrió la noche y con ella el pecado de esos dos amantes, podía escucharse el melodioso gemir de la Shinigami, estremecía y sufría con los placeres que él le daba, era suya ahora, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus cabellos Toda ella era suya…, Pero ¿El era suyo?...

Aquella pregunta rondó por su mente en pleno acto sexual, su cuerpo iba y venía con el de él, en cada embestida, en cada caricia y besos pasionales… Era mucho, era una sumisa presa, pero no podía evitarlo…, lo quería, más de lo que debía, incluso se negaba, renegaba mentalmente, era su hermano… Pero, No era su sangre…, Hermano por formalismos… pero realmente no lo eran…

¿Pecado?..., No existía… ¿Remordimiento?, tal vez ese si existía, pero lo quería a morir…, incluso con esa actitud fría de siempre, eso, le encantaba, le hacía admirarlo, amarlo como a nadie prohibidamente. Si bien Kuchiki Byakuya era un hombre que difícilmente mostraba sentimientos, esa no era la ocasión… era diferente, era un hombre completo con ella.

-…Byakuya. –Sus labios dudaron, temblaron pero ya se había atrevido a hacerlo, llamarlo por su nombre no era algo que todos pudieran hacer, simplemente no era algo prudente, pero el éxtasis no tubo consideración alguna y le embriago incitándola a hacerlo.

-Rukia. -Respondió casi al instante, pareció no incomodarle que le llamara por su nombre, incluso se podía pensar que le agrado, aunque le faltaba el aire para poder si quiera decir algo más. Pronunciar su nombre era lo más dulce que de sus labios podía salir.

_¿Ternura…? ¿Cariño?... Amor._

-No me dejes… nii sama. –Una vez más su voz se escucho, era una suplica entre el momento…, definitivamente, ese hombre era el _dueño_ de su _corazón_.

Aferro sus frágiles manos al cuerpo de Byakuya, fundió su pasión en esa piel que le quemaba tan adictivamente, él no se detuvo, llego el momento en el que una explosión de placeres les ataco, los espasmos cómplices de la excitación les embriago y fue como el momento en que ambos fueran uno solo llegó, ella sintió su intimidad contraerse en un dulce orgasmo que sólo dejo que sus melodiosos gemidos afloraran al oído de su amante, él por su parte dejo todo su ser dentro de ella y bajos gemidos masculinos se colaron entre las suplicas de Rukia.

Los segundos pasaron como danzando en el cielo bañado de plata, nada importaba ahora…, sus cuerpos yacían cubiertos de un sutil sudor que era consecuencia de la actividad anterior, el mayor se mantenía en el delicado abrazo de las piernas femeninas a los costados de sus caderas intentando sostenerse de allí como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero habría que terminar con eso…

Fue cauteloso y se aparto a un lado, procuro que esto no la incomodará, pronto busco las sabanas para cubrir la total desnudez de su compañera arropándola calidamente mientras él se recostaba a su lado en completo silencio, compartiendo el calor corporal y las sabanas de la cama.

-Ven…-Sugirió a la joven, haciéndole una seña para que se acurrucara contra él, apenas estaba recuperando el aliento, su masculino pecho se hinchaba en cada respiro, y aunque fuera un hombre de altura, su pecho inverosímilmente era suave, delicado… un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hai. –Accedió y se acerco como un tímido minino, enseguida él pasó su brazo por debajo de su cabecita, como si quisiera que se acurrucara allí, la almohada no era suficiente, ella merecía el mejor trato posible.

Así pasó a abrazarle por la cintura, Sí, ese hombre era gentil con ella, y no era para menos la Shinigami le había entregado su inocencia, su castidad… Ella junto su rostro con el desnudo pecho ajeno, aspiro su aroma y cayó embelezada por este, sentía cansancio, un latoso deseo de dormir, y él velaría su sueño.

Por un momento él se deleito en mirarle, admiro esa quietud, esos parpados que eclipsaban su mirada y cedían al sueño agotado.

_¿Por qué ella?... Ella sabía hacerle ser sutil, ella le hacía sacar ese lado gentil… Ella, ella…_

_Puede que…_

_La amara._

-¡No…! –Se dijo él mismo en su mente, no podía amarla, no…, su corazón le pertenecía a Hisana.

_No, su corazón no podía pertenecerle a… __Una promesa._

No quería engañarse, pero tampoco se sentía del todo bien al saber que su promesa se había roto…, cuidar de Rukia como una hermana ya no estaba en sus posibilidades, ella significaba algo más, era la mujer que le había devuelto los sentimientos, una mujer que le hacía sufrir y ser feliz al mismo tiempo… Kuchiki Rukia…

_La amaba._

-Nii Sama…-Musito entre sueños, y esa voz llamando su nombre le hizo caer en un sortilegio.

-Rukia. –Susurro, pero ella le escucho; deslizo sus dedos por la carita de la chica que reposaba a su lado… No, era una mujer, acaricio su piel como si de fina porcelana se tratase y ella despertó.

-Es… preciso que me valla… Nii Sama. –No lo deseaba, pero no sería correcto que al amanecer ella estuviera allí, sabía perfectamente que lo sucedido no tenía porqué salir de esa habitación.

-No, te quedaras aquí… Rukia. –Afirmo, fue casi una orden, pero supo suavizar el tono; la aferro contra su pecho abrasadoramente, posó sus labios sobre la frente de su… Mujer y dejo allí dos breves besos, tan sutiles como rápidos.

-Nii Sama…, no tienes que hacer esto…, sé perfectamente cual es mi posición, para mi este día nunca será nombrado… -¿Se estaba menospreciando…? Sus palabras fueron de lo más tímidas como resignadas, ella sentía algo por él, pero era prohibido.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la mantuvo más cerca de si, sus cabellos adornaban galantemente su rostro, esto era un deleite visual, el mayor no era un tipo que se pudiera menospreciar, era atractivo, fuerte e inteligente, un Hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra; por dentro sintió una punzada al escucharla decir eso, desearía que todo fuera diferente, que pudiera amarla abiertamente…, pero Hisana era un dulce fantasma que siempre le perseguiría, a ella la amó, pero ella, no era más que un recuerdo, no existía y otra mujer había llegado a encender su corazón… Era un dilema interno.

-Nunca vuelvas a referirte a ti misma de esa manera Rukia…, no creas que te he utilizado por mero capricho…-Las palabras eran duros retos para él, no era sentimental y menos cursi, pero siempre directo.

-Y-yo…, Nii Sama…, no quiero ilusionarme.

-La ilusión da felicidad…, quizá deberías hacerlo Rukia…

-…-Quedo callada por un minuto, minuto que pareció horas para Byakuya.- No puedo ilusionarme, sólo me lastimaría…, tú sabes a que me refiero.

-No, no sé a que te refieres… Explícate Rukia. –Susurro aún con la nula distancia entre sus labios y su frente, le fascinaba verla vulnerable ante ese tipo de situaciones.

-No me tortures…, sabes lo que siento Nii Sama…-Su rostro se pinto de carmín cruelmente y acurruco como niña pequeña su carita contra su pecho.

-Lo sé…, y ten por seguro, que es reciprocó…-Afirmó, juntándola poco más a él, era un abrazo puro, un contacto sublime y bañado de cariño.

_Reciprocó…_

_Cariño._

_Amor… ¡Amor…Prohibido! _

Y así pasó la noche, ella durmió como nunca, acompañada y protegida, él contemplo un rato su angelical rostro, su fina silueta remarcándose en las sabanas, nada mejor que eso para dormir apaciguadamente.

Los días pasaron y sólo las noches eran testigo del prohibido amor de esos Shinigamis "hermanos", simples miradas cómplices eran las que se daban a momentos discretamente, los demás no debían saberlo, no había necesidad, con qué ellos lo supieran bastaba…, pues nadie entendería ese amor de ambos.

Él, como siempre… Un Capitán en toda la extensión de la palabra, un témpano de hielo con todos…, pero por las noches, era un fiel amante de su piel, de ella: Kuchiki Rukia.

Ella una indiscutible Shinigami de capacidad, responsable con sus labores, amigable con todos…, modesta y sencilla de día…, De noche era adicta de ese cuerpo, de esa transformación fría a cálida… era Adicta a: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ambos: Presos de un pecado, de un amor creciente entre la adrenalina de mantenerlo en secreto, ambos presas de un _Deseo Prohibido.  
_

•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.

.

.

.

Damn, ésta pareja si que me inspiró, me encantó escribir una situación tan osh con estos personajes, ¿Amante del Incesto?... Un poco u/u, aunque ellos no son hermanos de sangre~ pero la sensación es casi la misma */*^!

Espero les agrade tanto como a mi, es el ultimo FanFic que he escrito, la inspiración no está de mi lado últimamente.

Si lees y te gusta… ¿Comentas? ;/;…!

Realmente quisiera saber que opinión se tiene, ya que muchos amigos míos estaban en contra de ésta pareja T/T! Y quise que una escenita así se viera linda y no vulgar o grotesca u/u^.

Sin más, gracias por leer :3.

* * *

•·.**S**ueña y serás libre de espíritu, lucha y serás libre en la vida.•·.

* * *


End file.
